


Christmas Spirit

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Freeform, Jackson BamBam and Yugyeom are kids, M/M, My First Fanfic, Parenthood, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Yes, it's a Christmas fic on May. I just love Christmas and  finished reading one placed on Christmas so I got a little inspired.2Jae live together and have a surprise this Christmas.





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for a fluffy one but my head took another way and is a little drama with happy ending. Mostly 2Jae with Yugyeom, the others are merely mentioned.  
> I didn't searched about the Adoption System so there are probably many mistakes about the procedures.  
> I kind of rushed the end because it was going bigger than intended.  
> It's my first work, please be nice with me? *pout*  
> Also English is not my first language so can you cut me a slack? And, please, correct me if I made a big mistake.  
> 

It's that time of the year when almost all families put on their happy faces and play closeness, so Choi Youngjae is happy that his family is really close and they don't need to put an act on Christmas or any other time of the year.

And he really enjoys holiday season so much that his boyfriend, Im Jaebum, sometimes gets tired of his Christmas spirit, but who cares, right? It's Christmas. Jaebum always gets over the tiredness with Youngjae's excitement and they enjoy their time.

Youngjae was putting his key in the lock of his apartment when he heard someone crying. And the cry was coming from... inside? How so? It didn't sound like Bum-ie.

He opened the door and stopped right there, because inside he saw his boyfriend, the love of his life, with a kid he surely didn't know. The kid was crying really loud and Jaebum was trying to calm him down when he saw his boyfriend standing on the door with a shocked face. Jaebum whispered 'help me, please' wich made Jae move and take his shoes and the winter gear off, leaving all by the door, and aproaching the pair quietly.

When he came closer, he could see the little boy better. The kid was kind of dirty, with stains all over his skin and clothes, wich were not quite suitable for winter.

Youngjae came home bringing food, and he put the bag on the coffee table near the couch. He sat and bent down to be eyes on eyes with the kid who was sitting on Jaebum's lap.

"Hello." He said quietly. "Hey, can you listen to me?" His voice was sweet and caught the kid's attention. The boy didn't stop crying, but he lifted his head towards the man. Jae proceeded with caution. "Can you understand me?" The boy nodded in a very small movement, but Youngjae noticed it. "Are you hungry?" He got another small nod.

When he was going to pick up the bag on the table, the gesture made the boy flinch, so he stopped promptly and showed his hands up.

"I have some noodles here. Do you want some?" He asked after a few seconds and got another small nod in response. "I'll go to the kitchen to prepare them and be right back. Want some water too?" Another nod. "Be right back."

He looked at Jaebum and saw some level of relief on his face. They had too much to talk about, but in that moment the boy was more important.

A few minutes later, Youngjae was back to the couch with a bowl of noodles and a glass of water. The boy was still crying but not that loud anymore. Jae used chopsticks to cool down the noodles before feeding the kid.

Despite the visible fear in his eyes the boy accepted Youngjae to feed him and held tightly the glass, sipping the water slowly.

Jaebum kept quiet, just caressing gently the boy's back so he won't interrupt the bonding that was being formed right in front of his eyes. They needed the kid calm so they could help him.

When the bowl was almost empty, Jae asked in a calm tone "Would you say me your name?"

"Yugyeom"

The murmur was so low that the couple practically couldn't hear, but they caught the sound and Youngjae smiled to the boy.

"Are you tired, Yugyeom?"

"Yes" another shallow murmur was heard.

"You can sleep if you want. You're safe here."

"Really?"

"Yes."

 

It took about one hour until Yugyeom stoped resisting the tiredness and fell asleep. Jaebum placed him cozily on the couch, putting a warm blanket around the small body, and went to the kitchen where he and Youngjae could watch the boy and talk at the same time.

"So, the history is..."

"I was coming home through the park when I heard the crying. Then I saw him, so little, curled like a tiny ball, no one around him. I approached and asked if he needed help. He threw himself into my arms crying even more. I couldn't leave him there so I opened my coat to embrace him better and brought him here. Yugyeom started crying harder after I called the police to report that I found him right before you arrived. I guess he fears the police, but don't know why."

Jaebum was disturbed but Youngjae hugged him tightly giving some peace to him.

"You did well."

They stayed like that for a while.

"What did the police say?"

"That I need to take him to a station and they will call the Social Service so they could take care of the case. They were so cold and Yugyeom was crying so loud, I couldn't ask them to tell me if he was a missing kid or not."

Youngjae stared at Jaebum a little shocked, but the couple had a friend who was a social-worker, so they knew that was not a strange behavior. When this thought crossed Jae's mind he decided to call their friend.

"Let's call Jinyoung. He can help us."

 

Five minutes after the call, their friend was coming to their apartment. It didn't take long since he lived some floors above them, in the same building.

Youngjae opened the door after the knocking and Jinyoung immediately saw the little boy still asleep on the couch. They went to the kitchen and Jaebum explained again what happened.

"Well, it's Friday night. I'm not working this weekend but I can fix you as a temporary family for him since you are already approved on the sistem to adopt. You're aproved, right?"

"Yeah, we've been just aproved last week." Jaebum answered.

"It won't be easy and can take some time until we find his family to understand why he was on the street. I know you want to adopt some day and already took the first steps, but in our last conversation you said it wasn't an immediate thing-"

"I know, but we're willing to help this boy." Jaebum interrupted Jinyoung after a glance at his boyfriend.

"Both of you? I need a guarantee and I'm not talking as a friend now."

"We know. We want to help. Truly."

"I'll come back tomorrow."

They said goodbye. Jinyoung was a good friend, he would help them.

 

Half an hour later, while the pair was figuring out arrangements for the night - they couldn't simply put the boy in the spare room, if he woke up he would be terrified - they heard another knock. Jaebum opened up this time and welcomed Mark, another of their friends and Jinyoung's husband.

"Hey guys, Nyoung told me about the kid so I gathered some clothes of our boys, then you could have something to start. Mostly Jack's since Nyoung said he is certainly bigger than Bam-ie." Mark smiled widely to the Jaes, like picking up a kid in the middle of the park and bringing them home was a common thing to do.

"Thanks man. It will help a lot."

Mark came in and took a good look in Yugyeom.

"He is cute."

"Yeah, he is." Youngjae agreed. He was sitting by the boy, gently rubbing his hair.

"Just call if you need anything." Said Mark while he was leaving.

 

Yugyeom slept all night, not even mumbling when Jaebum take him to their bed and Youngjae changed his clothes to pajamas brought by Mark, after giving him a towel bath.

The couple didn't have much sleep and woke up with a scream. Yugyeom was in the middle of them, hugging his legs against his chest, glued to the headboard and looking at them with terrified eyes.

Jaebum quickly lifted his hands up to show he would not touch Yugyeom and talked about the night before, so the kid could remember what happened. It took them about fifteen minutes and a lot of retelling until Yugyeom was settled. He asked where were his clothes and Youngjae told him what he did. Yugyeom looked at him with uncertainty.

"I'm not hurt."

Jaebum and Youngjae exchanged a glance.

"Why would you be hurt?"

"Because you grabed me."

The pair swallowed hard at the same time figuring what maybe had happened with the little boy in his life.

"Neither of us would never grab or hurt you. You don't know us so you can not believe on us, but we would never hurt you."

Then Youngjae explained the boy that he was staying with them and that he hoped Yugyeom would like it. The kid kept suspicious, so Jae said he would start making breakfast, Jaebum complemented showing him the borrowed clothes, a towel and a soap and said that Yugyeom could take a shower if he wanted, or not. He said that after breakfast they could talk or just watch cartoons and later he would be introduced to a friend of them that would help him.

Jaebum left the kid in the bedroom and waited by the door where he couldn't be seen and listened when Yugyeom went to the bathroom and took his time there.

During breakfast the couple talked about what they do and that they were preparing for Christmas.

"Christmas is boring."

"Oh young man you're so wrong!"

Jaebum chuckled knowing that now Youngjae would make as his personal task to show Yugyeom that Christmas can be awesome. But he feared they would have no time for that.

 

The weekend went by with relative calm. They had some crisis when any of them made an unintentional sudden movement, but on Monday morning they had already established some boundaries and everything was going quite well. Both of the men took absence of work and at night Jinyoung visited them with some news.

During the weekend, they discovered that Yugyeom's last name was Kim, and he was six years old. He didn't know how long he spent on the streets, but it wasn't much more than a month. He wasn't sexually abused, but his father wasn't a nice person either, and slapped him many times, until he abandoned Yugyeom on the streets and took a bus to God knows where. Yugyeom's mother died giving him birth.

Jinyoung talked to the couple in the kitchen while Yugyeom was in the living room, making friends with BamBam, Jinyoung's youngest son, since they had the same age. Maybe later Mark could bring Jackson, who was nine and a nosy babbler, in a good way.

"So my office talked with the police and we found out that Mr. Kim has committed some felonies and was trying to run away. Right now he is locked up in prison. In a way this makes the case more easier, because Yugyeom has no other family so his destiny will be taken care by us and you can have some advantage because you found and took care of him and you're already bonding. But you need to make the decision soon for two reasons: we have other families available to take care of him -" Jinyoung stoped them of interrupting him raising his hand - "and if you will not keep him it's not good if he stays longer here; second we will have the holiday recess so as fast as you make your decision we can continue with the procedures."

The couple looked at each other. They had already discussed the matter during late hours while they watched Yugyeom sleeping.

Jaebum answered first: "We want him."

"Wich of you will fill the papers?"

"Both of us."

"Bum-ah, you're not married. The judge will not like it, despite your common life being proved."

They had predicted that and Youngjae had an answer too.

"We will get married. Tomorrow if we can."

Junyoung was a bit shocked.

"We were waiting to get more money so we could take really nice vacations as a honeymoon, now we don't need it. We want Yugyeom, so we won't travel. Well, just to introduce him to ours families."

As Jinyoung didn't give an answer, they started worrying.

"You think it'll be bad if we get married now?"

"I guess not..."

"So we have two weeks till holiday, what exactly do we need to do it?" Jaebum was practical.

 

Jinyoung guided them with the help of a family lawyer who was his friend and for the next two weeks, the new family was surrounded by too many decisions and preparations to make. They convinced Gyeom-ie that he needed to go to school, and put him in the same one where BamBam attended, because they were already best friends. They renovated the spare room to make it Yugyeom's room, went shopping, had fun and made some adjustments.

Youngjae and Jaebum took emergency vacation on their jobs to spend full time organizing their family. They introduced Yugyeom to their parents and received full support on their decision. And in the middle of it all, Youngjae was determined to make the best first Christmas for his son.

He went shopping secretly and filled the house with decorations. He made plans and invited both his and Jaebum's parents, along with Jinyoung, Mark and their boys to their Christmas Eve dinner. He also planned games and left Jaebum in charge of dinner.

By the end of the second week Yugyeom was with them, Youngjae was all pumped up by Christmas and Jaebum was reaching a point where he would fight with Jae, but then Bum saw Yugyeom oppening himself up to the joy of the season and calmed down.

 

On Friday morning, before the holiday, the Jae couple knew that they would probably have the definition of the adoption only in January, so they were just willing to enjoy their holiday with family and friends. But what a surprise when, at 2 o'clock in the afternoon, they got a call from their lawyer saying the papers were signed and they could be now an official, real family.

Youngjae screamed happily startling Yugyeom who was frightened until Jaebum hugged him lightly and explained why Jae was so happy that he couldn't stop jumping and shrieking. Gyeom relaxed by Jaebum's side and this gesture made the man two hundred percent certain that he and his love made the best decision of their lives.

 

On Christmas Eve, their little family met Yugyeom's new grandparents during the day and at night they welcomed their friends. After a lot of games, too much food and a huge amount of fun Youngjae and Jaebum's parents went to their hotels, Jinyoung's family went to their apartment and the Jae couple tried to calm down Yugyeom who was high on candies.

After almost an hour they finally put Gyeom to sleep and went to their bedroom, lying down exhausted. They looked at each other, all heart eyes, and smiled.

"Thank you, Bum-ie."

"What for?"

"For bring us our son just in the right time."

"Thank you, Jae."

"What for?"

"For listening me first before yelling at me because I brought a strange kid to our house."

They exchanged a passionate yet tired kiss and slept cuddled.

 

 

Next morning:

"I have more gifts!"

The scream woke Jaebum and Youngjae up before Yugyeom climbed their bed shaking them.

"I have more gifts! They were by my bedside just now!"

"Did you open them?"

"Yeah, dad Jae!"

"Did you like them?"

"Hell yeah, dad Bum!"

"I'll let the h word pass by now because I have a more important question."

"H word?" Gyeom asked looking from Youngjae, who talked, to Jaebum, seeking for explanation.

"It's a bad word, later I'll explain it. What is this important question, love?"

"Im-Choi Yugyeom, is Christmas still boring?"

"HELL NO!"

"Next year I promise you it'll be even better!"

Yugyeom shrieked and fell over his parents, hugging both of them at the same time. Jaebum and Youngjae looked over the small body and whispered to each other "dad". Christmas was really the best time ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
